Experimenting With Comrades
by Zahchi
Summary: This is a bunch of one to three shots of lemons. Mostly NaruHina and NaruSaku, but is open to suggestions.


Experimenting with Comrades

Part 1

Reconnaissance mission

**So yeah first time writing a lemon, but I guess in this story there will be more then just one lemon ;D this will be mostly NaruHina lemons, and some NaruSaku lemons, but I am open for suggestions if you are willing to give them. This story is very flexible so any suggestion is possible. The first one is NaruHina, the next update will be NaruSaku.**

**Regardless of that let's get on with the smut!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, he was alone, surrounded by enormous pine trees that almost blotted out the night sky, he could barely see the faint twinkle of the stars through the small hole in the thick canopy of evergreens. He was tending the fire at his temporary-team's campsite, his comrades meanwhile were getting food and more wood for the dying fire. He rubbed his nose, it was filled with the overbearing scent of pine, he was also bored and thirsty as hell, why did he have to be here again?<p>

"Reconnaissance mission?"

"That's right Naruto, you, Hinata, and Rock Lee are going on a reconnaissance mission in the Village Hidden in the Pines," Tsunade replied leisurely, she was perfectly relaxed and was reclined in her chair in her office hours earlier from the pine forest, "Our small amount of intelligence tells that there is a large amount ninja from multiple nations pooling there and we need to know why—"

"Why do I have to go? I should be out looking for Sasuke!" He interrupted, Hinata and Lee were at Naruto's sides being quiet and trying to listen intently to the Hokage's briefing,

" —that is," Tsunade continued, ignoring his outburst completely, "The Village Hidden in the Pines is barely 80 kilometers south of our borders and as such this could pose a serious threat to our Village's security,"

"But why do I have to go?"

"Because, under normal circumstances I would send only one Hyuuga, but the only one available is Hinata, who—I am sorry Hinata—may need some protection, and you and Lee are the only ones available,"

"T-That's okay T-Tsunade-sama," Hinata stuttered, trying to hide the sadness in her tone, she really wished she could be stronger, so she wouldn't even need help,

"What are you talking about? Hinata-chan is really strong! She doesn't need our help,"

Hinata blushed, she knew he was only trying to worm his way out of going, but it was still nice of him to compliment her like that,

"Yes! I agree that Hinata-san is full of youth, Naruto-kun! But I could never turn down a mission!" Lee added, his eyes flaming,

"Get ready, you guys need to leave within the hour, Lee you'll be team leader in this mission," Tsunade dismissed them,

"Why does he get to be-"

"Because he's not the only Genin left! Now get going!" She barked, she was starting to lose patience, they left her office, Naruto left pouting, Hinata wanted to say something to comfort him but couldn't build up the courage,

"I should be out looking for Sasuke, or at least with Sakura and Kakashi," He grumbled, he was at his apartment, jamming his backpack full of supplies. Sakura and Kakashi were on a diplomatic mission to the Land of Water, he meanwhile, had to stay behind to go on this mission with Hinata and Lee.

After he finished jamming down supplies into his bag, there was a knock on his door. He slung his pack over his shoulder and answered it,

"Oh hey Hinata-chan I am ready to go, how bout you?" He asked cheerfully, he bounced back from his downtrodden mood quickly; probably because there was a better chance of seeing some action on this mission then on a boring diplomatic one.

"Y-Yeah I am N-Naruto-kun," a light blush spread across her face, this was the first time she had been to his apartment. Sure, she wasn't going in, but it wasn't like she hadn't fantasized about entering either...

"Great so we're meeting Bushy Brows at the gates right?"

She nodded, and they set off, hopping from roof to roof, putting parkour masters to shame.

"Great everyone is here! Let us go then!" Lee yelled gleefully when they arrived at the towering green gates,

"All right!" Naruto joined, Hinata smiled at the two of them, she envied how hyperactive they were all the time,

They darted off quickly through the gates and up into the trees.

"If all goes well we should be there in two hours," Lee said,

"All right! You think we'll get some action while we're there?" Naruto asked,

"U-Um N-Naruto-kun we probably w-won't because i-it is a r-reconnaissance m-mission,"

"Yes! It is unlikely we'll run into trouble, but I agree with Naruto-kun, I would love some action!" Lee's eyes coursed with fire,

They arrived late in the afternoon, they took a rest in a small clearing surrounded by the towering pine trees just outside the village. Night was going to swallow them soon and they needed to decide tactics.

"So, what shall it be, undercover Intel collection? Or should we stay in the shadows?" Lee asked,

"I say we take them by surprise by charging in headfirst and taking them all out!" Naruto fist-pumped,

"A very youthful tactic Naruto-kun!" Lee praised,

"U-Um N-Naruto-kun, we d-don't have the okay to en-engage in c-combat, in fact w-we don't e-even know w-what this ga-gathering is for. And c-considering there i-is shinobi from m-multiple nations w-we could b-blend in perfectly w-with t-them without changing c-clothes or tr-transforming," Hinata stuttered, she felt like she was telling him off, which kinda made her feel down,

It took Naruto a moment to take it all in then he gave her a warm smile and said, "That sucks I was hoping for a fight, but your tactic sounds great Hinata-chan! You are really smart you know that?"

"Naruto-kun is right! Your plan is very smart and youthful!" Lee added,

Hinata's face lit on fire from the praise, she felt like she was close to passing out, "T-T-Thank Y-You,"

"Right! So let's get going!" Naruto said taking charge and marching to the village, to their surprise the gate was wide open, and hundreds of ninja were roaming the streets. The village looked a lot similar to Konoha, except most the buildings were pine green, and the streets were lined with pine trees.

"We should get to the top of one these buildings so you can use your Byakugan," Lee whispered,

"Right," Hinata whispered back, they shuffled into an empty alley and jumped up to a near by building's roof. She activated her Byakugan and began looking for anything suspicious,

"What exactly are we looking for?" Naruto asked,

"A central point were all the shinobi are meeting," Lee replied,

"I found it," Hinata said, "1 kilometer east of here there is a building with an entrance to an underground cavern, the cavern is huge and I can see a lot of chakra there,"

"Wow Hinata-chan you said that without stuttering!" Naruto exclaimed,

She blushed, "Y-Yeah I-I g-guess I d-did,"

"Alright let's go!"

When they arrived they all practically face palmed. The large "convergence" of shinobi had actually turned out to be the "Twelfth Annual Shinobi Weapons Convention hosted by: The Village Hidden in the Pines"

"Hooray for leaf military intelligence..." Naruto muttered sarcastically,

After doing a few sweeps of the convention on foot and with the Byakugan they concluded there was no threat to the village, moments later they left, hours later Naruto sat bored and thirsty at the campsite. He twiddled grass in between his fingers idly, his mouth was dry and he was sick of swallowing spit, he had to find something to drink.

He stood up and stretched, a relieved sigh escaped his lips as his back cracked, then a yawn followed soon after. He made his way to the tent scratching his stomach, Naruto truly was the epitome for tactfulness. He proceeded with tearing through his bag looking for something to drink, in the end he found nothing to quench him and the tent was littered with his discarded items tossed askew.

"Damn it!" He groaned, he regretted not paying attention while he was packing, "I'll have to wait until Hinata or Bushy Brows get back, God I hope they have somethin' to drink,"

He shuffled back outside and poked at the dying fire using a branch as a makeshift fire poker. He tried to quell the thirst a bit by spitting but it didn't help much, he glanced at the tent, Lee's bright green bag seemed as though it was calling him. "Come search me!" It coaxed, _Oh great, I'm so thirsty now I'm hearing things! _He thought, _But I can't just go searching through Bushy Brows stuff! It's rude! _He went back to tending the fire trying to keep himself occupied. But he couldn't stop himself from throwing a glance at Lee's bag every once in a while, it was just sitting there taunting him. Begging him to open it, he licked his dry lips, finally, he couldn't take it any longer.

"I'll just explain that I was thirsty," He assured himself, "I'm sure Bushy Brows will understand,"

In a flash he was in the tent and digging through Lee's bag, he didn't find a canteen but he did find a bottle shaped bag that said, "Do Not Open unless it's an Emergency!" so, Naruto did the most "logical" thing to do and opened it. It was a small clay bottle with writing on it, but Naruto payed no attention to the writing when he found the bottle contained liquid, he was too thirsty he didn't care what it was. He popped off the cork and downed all of it in one swig; it had a bitter taste and it burned his throat, but his thirst was quenched a little bit. But not enough he soon found himself back inside Lee's bag looking for another. And a another did he find, and another, and another, and another, and another.

"Uh'p," He hiccuped, he was back by the fire, feeling really warm and very dazed. He didn't know what that stuff was, but it quenched his thirst and made him feel good, so he didn't care.

Someone dropped down from a tree nearby, "Hey N-Naruto-kun,"

"Hey Hinata-" He did a double take when he acknowledged her, she looked different, somehow more..._beautiful_? He stood up and stumbled over to her...she was...she looked..._hot_! He cocked his head in confusion, how had he not seen how pretty she was before? Her raven shaded hair reaching down to her mid-back and was filled with pine needles (which had an odd stimulating effect on Naruto). Her cute heart-shaped face, gorgeous lavender tinted eyes, and her rosy cheeks (caused by Naruto's close proximity); why had he never distinguished these features before? She started fiddling with her fingers, old habits die hard, and shuffling her feet, her gaze was anywhere but on Naruto's.

"Na-Naruto-kun are you all right?" She was uneasy because of how close he was, and at how he was just gaping at her like he had just seen her for the first time,

"Y-yeah," he shook his head to break from his daze, "You know Hinata-chan...I never realized how beautiful you were..."

"W-what?" She squeaked, her light pink tint turning into a flaming flush that engulfed her entire face; she chanced a glance up at his face, he looked dazed and the skin above his nose burned red. His eyes were gazing back into her's curiously and almost _lustfully_?

He reached a hand forward as if to touch her face, she panicked and tripped backwards. As she fell her hands reached out frantically for something to grab onto. Her hand wrapped around the fabric of Naruto's coat and they both tumbled backwards into the tent.

She groaned, she had bumped her head pretty hard, she rubbed the already forming bump while her eyes adjusted. When she finally came to, her face lit on fire, Naruto was on top of her, his face barely two inches away from her's. He observed her face curiously, she felt his hand clasp onto her cheek and stroke it gingerly. That had done it. She was gonna black out. She could already feel it coming on, she became engulfed in darkness and was falling, falling, falling, into the black abyss of unconsciousness. Her eyes were almost completely closed, when:

"Please don't,"

"W-what?" She heard her groggy voice ask,

"Whenever I get too close to you, or when I ask you to go with me somewhere, you go red and pass out," He spoke softly, "Can you please stay awake? Please? For me?"

Her eyes were wide open now and staring deeply into his bright, anticipating, cerulean irises, why was her body trying to repel him? Wasn't this what she always wanted? It was a few long seconds before she gulped down and gave him a small nod,

He smiled brightly at her, "Thanks,"

His hand went back to caressing her cheek, he was amazed at how soft and smooth it was. He looked at her like she was some kind of strange new creature. To him, she was, why had he never noticed how beautiful she was? His thumb traced the contours of her cheek, his fingers ran across her lips tentatively. She tensed when he had first touched her lips, and her blush intensified, but she soon relaxed, remembering what Naruto had asked her to do.

He couldn't believe at how soft her lips were, he really wondered how they would feel against his, so he decided to find out. Without warning, he closed the very small distance between their faces and pushed his lips clumsily against hers, she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to keep conscious. She was in complete disbelief of what was happening, Naruto was actually kissing her! His lips tasted a bit bitter, but even so, a rush of euphoria washed over them both. His chest crushed into her's as he deepened the kiss. The feel of her breasts squishing against his chest made him blush. His tongue lapped at her lips eagerly until she parted them allowing it access to her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance.

It was several minutes before they broke away from each other to get some much needed oxygen. His eyes drifted down to her chest, watching it rise and fall from each of her pants was rather _stimulating_. He glanced at the zipper of her coat and before he even realized it, his fingers slipped around it. When he did, he paused his advance and looked back into her eyes as if asking for permission. She hesitated, apprehensive of how fast things were going, after a few deep breaths, she gave a small nod. He proceeded with slowly unzipping her coat until her undershirt was completely revealed. But the thing was that her undershirt was a fishnet T-shirt and was practically transparent. He could almost see her bra perfectly. He blushed and Hinata yelped and tried to cover herself up, but the damage was already done; Naruto felt something lurch forward in his trousers and Hinata let out a sharp gasp as she felt the lurch on her leg.

"S-sorry," he grabbed her arm that shielded her bra, and once again looked into her eyes, "May I?"

She took a few breaths before giving him another small nod, he lifted her shaky arm lightly off her chest and placed it at her side. He retook her lips and slowly moved his hands up her waist, she moaned into his mouth when his hands brushed against her breasts. He broke the kiss momentarily and she groaned in protest,

"Hinata-chan?" His voice was husky, his hands were resting just underneath her breasts on her diaphragm, He looked into her eyes once more seeking permission, "May I touch t-them?"

She gave him yet another small nod, he took a quick breath and placed his hands over her breasts. She let out a moan that only deepened when he gave them a small squeeze. He played with the small squishy mounds curiously, like a little boy who had just gotten a new toy. They felt as soft as pillows under his hands. With every squeeze she let out a moan, she became increasingly aware of the bulge in his pants that kept getting larger and denser. As Naruto continued to squeeze, he began to wonder what her breasts would feel like if their was no fabric blocking his way.

"H-Hinata-chan? Is it alright if I take off your shirt?" He implored once again by looking into her eyes,

She was pretty shaky, her nerves were on full alert, and she was unsure if it was all a dream or if it was reality, but once again she gave a small nod. Naruto's shaky hands removed her coat completely and then—with some difficulty because of his shaky hands—her T-shirt.

"Y-your b-bra?" He asked, eying the lavender laced fabric anxiously,

She gulped, took a short shaky breath, and gave another small nod, his hands—shaking now more then ever—slipped behind her now arched back, and fumbled clumsily with the bra strap. After the long struggle of fiddling with the small hooks, he had finally successfully unhinged the last barrier shielding her breasts. He looked into Hinata's eyes once more for permission. She gave him a nod, and he pulled off the bra, completely exposing her breasts. He marveled at the beautiful sight of her breasts. Their glorious peach pink skin, and her petite pink nipples that were slightly stiff. Just the sight sent him over the edge and the strongest lurch yet jabbed Hinata in a really sensitive place. She yelped, her hands flying to her sensitive area between her legs.

"S-sorry Hinata-chan..." He reached his hand out to touch her raw flesh of her breasts bashfully, when his hands made contact a soft moan escaped her lips. He played with them gingerly at first but soon got comfortable and fondled them playfully, "Hehe! Squish! Squish!"

She giggled shakily at the rather dorky display and she spoke for the first time, "P-please...N-Naruto-kun...I w-want..._more_,"

He was astonished when she started unzipping his coat. When he was free of that, she tugged on his shirt, and together they removed it. The only thing left on his now-exposed toned chest was the First Hokage's necklace. Their mouths found each other again, and as their tongues wrestled once more for dominance. Naruto squeezed her breasts restlessly. She moaned into his mouth with each squeeze, making him squeeze harder and faster. Soon his fingers started twiddling with her nipples, but it wasn't enough for Hinata, she wanted more!

She broke the kiss and whispered "Suck on them please..." into his ear,

He tilted his head in bewilderment, he was surprised at how consenting she was. He looked into her eyes which were dazed from lust and had look of longing in them. He recovered from the shock soon enough, and happily obliged. She let out a deep moan as his tongue swirled around her nipples. She entangled her hands in his blonde spikes, keeping his head anchored on her breasts. After many slurps and licks, she felt the need for more,

"Naruto-kun," she cooed, her hands drifting down to his pants, tugging on his belt eagerly, "Please take them off,"

He looked up at her, "A-are you s-sure?"

"Yes, please take them off Naruto-kun!" the urgency in her voice surprised him, and at the same time aroused him further, he obliged, and started fumbling with his pants trying to remove them,

Hinata did the same, wriggling arduously to be free of her pants, soon they were both in nothing but their underwear. Naruto gawked at her lavender laced panties that were slightly damp with his jaw ajar,

"Naruto-kun, I've fantasized this moment a million times, I have even read Icha Icha Paradise, s-so I know what to do," Naruto gaped at her blushing face, which he soon matched after recollecting the contents of said book, "Please Naruto-kun can you take me in your mouth?"

Naruto's arousal hit the danger zone, he was afraid his boxers would tear, "S-sure t-thing H-Hinata-chan,"

Together they slowly slid her panties down her sleek legs and tossed them to the side, she covered herself out of instinct. He slowly gripped her knees and spread her legs, he grabbed her hands that shielded her most sacred place and looked her deeply in the eyes; asking permission once more.

She gulped down and then nodded slowly, he pulled her hands away, revealing her glistening wet pink womanhood for Naruto's eyes to gaze in wonder at. She shifted uncomfortably at him staring at _her_, but her needs still needed to be fulfilled.

"Take me in your mouth,"

Naruto gave her one last glance before burying his tongue as deep as he could inside her. Her body stiffened momentarily as the warm, wet invader penetrated her insides, but she soon relaxed and her head flew back and she moaned in pleasure. She entangled her fingers in his hair again and she squirmed as his tongue explored her insides. Her pleasure skyrocketed, with each slurp and lick a shiver shot down her spine, she felt release coming on,

"N-Naruto-kun!" she panted, "I-I'm going to—"

Too late, she moaned his name as her orgasm seeped into his mouth. He gulped down her bittersweet juices as best he could. Some of her juices oozed out and down the side of his mouth,

"Sorry N-Nartuo-kun,"

He smiled, "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan, you tasted really good!"

She smiled back, but a more mischievous smile,

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, alarmed at her sudden change in expression from innocent, to rather devious and at the same time very alluring,

"It's _your _turn Naruto-kun," Her voice sent shivers down his spine, she sat up on her knees, grabbed his boxers and slid them down. His erection flicked out and almost poked her in the eye,

"S-sorry," He apologized,

But she didn't respond, she was captivated by his member and momentarily paused her advance, "So that's what a man's _thing_ looks like..."

"Y-y-you mean you have never seen-" Naruto began, feeling kind of guilty for seducing such an innocent girl,

"N-no, but I have read about it in Icha Icha Paradise..." She smiled suggestively, "And I know how the main character liked it,"

Before he could say anything she took him into her mouth, giving him a few experimental jerks in the process. He moaned, it was amazing, but after a while he needed more! He gripped the back of her head and pushed himself a little further down her throat. Hinata was shocked at first, but quickly relaxed her throat remembering her Icha Icha training. She took breaths when she could and allowed his hand to guide her head. After a few short minutes of her head bobbing up back and forth on his member, he felt his release coming on. But he didn't have the time to warn her and with a groan he came in her mouth and down her throat.

"Sorry," He apologized, rubbing the back of his head,

She did her best to swallow the thick salty liquid, "That's okay Naruto-kun,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to prone position and recapturing his lips. After a few more gropes and fondles, she was ready.

"Naruto-kun," she purred softly while he was busy sucking on her neck, she moved her lips to his ear, and continued anxiously, "_Take me_,"

He unclamped his mouth from her neck and pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

She wore a small content smile. She looked deeply into his cerulean orbs and gave one last small, slow, nod,

He gulped nervously but returned the nod. He sat up on his knees and and began positioning himself correctly. When he was positioned—his head poking against her heat—he gave her one last look in case she changed her mind.

She didn't. So he slowly pushed inside her.

She moaned as he tore through her, ripping through her hymen. Noticing her grimace, he paused for a moment waiting for her pain to subside. He was in awe though, being inside of her was such spectacular feeling! It was tight, warm, and wet. The feel of his member enveloped by her heat was indescribably pleasuring! He wanted more though, he wanted desperately to slam into her! When she relaxed slightly, he continued. Her moans of pleasure got louder and louder as he pushed in and out of her. He steadily picked up pace and soon was slamming into her as fast he could.

"Na-Naruto-kun I'm going to-" She orgasmed, her juices oozing out around his member.

Naruto felt his climax coming on too, he slammed into her as hard and as deep as he could and came inside of her. His body pulsed a few times while he emptied his full load inside of her, when he was done, he collapsed atop of her.

They were both exhausted and breathing heavily. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked between breaths,

"I-I love you, I always have, ever since we were little kids,"

He was amazed, to think that someone actually liked him, "I'm sorry, I can't say I return those feelings,"

"Oh..." She looked away, crestfallen,

He put a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to his, "But, I think I'd like to if you'll give me a chance,"

She smiled and nodded eagerly, she could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Good night,"

He pulled a sleeping bag over their bare bodies and they fell asleep in each others' arms. Needless to say it was an interesting sight for an unsuspecting Rock Lee to see the two holding each other surrounded by his now empty bottles of Sake. An even more interesting sight when he found out they were naked under the sleeping bag the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So...yeah remember that was the first lemon I have ever written so cut me some slack please :)<strong>


End file.
